


Our Paths Have Crossed

by LadyoftheMasque



Series: No Place I'd Rather Be [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, DPD universe, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jealous Gavin Reed, M/M, Mild Hannor, NSFW, Oneshot, Pining, Porn With Plot, Relationship Advice, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trapped again!, Workplace Sex, alternative ending, lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMasque/pseuds/LadyoftheMasque
Summary: Nines is avoiding Gavin. Normally, Gavin wouldn't care, but what's he to do when he's made up his mind and wants a serious relationship with Nines?





	Our Paths Have Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> *ALTERNATIVE ENDING TO THE PREVIOUS WORK IN THE SERIES!!!* 
> 
> I hope everyone truly enjoys this, and I hope this was a much better ending -though IF you like sad stuff, you are more than welcome to consider the other ending canon ;P

**Our Paths Have Crossed**

Gavin was furious. He was livid, he was explosive, he was beyond levels of anger he’d ever experienced in his entire life, and he had been ever since he ran away from Nines after their encounter in the tool shed.

April had given way to the month of May, which birthed with it plenty of beauties that were a part of the summer season. Eventually, in time, the fruits, the blossoming of nature, the colors, all the animals, and every bit of the sights and smells Gavin used to love had transcended into the month of June. And with that lovely month, romance was high in the air…yes, it was…but not for Gavin Reed.

Nines seemed to have developed an interest in another female android known as ‘Millie’. She was a tall, long-legged android with dark brown hair that was cropped quite short, a square-shaped face with prominent, strong features, and all pieced together with wonderful blue eyes to boot. Most of the men in the DPD had gone crazy for her the moment she arrived, and Nines was no different. He used his dashing charms to strike up a friendship with Millie, and after almost a month, it seemed he’d literally swept her off her feet.

They were inseparable; they were constantly laughing and chatting together and could be found looping their arms around each other before and after shifts. Nines presented Millie with a slew of gifts that were no doubt expensive and very rare. At the end of the first week of June, he’d given her a necklace he’d ordered and had designed for her from Japan, which she had stated was one of her favorite countries. A few days after, he’d treated her to a woven, hand-made tapestry from Egypt which she framed and hung on one of the walls in her office. Needless to say, it was getting to be far too much, and Nines really seemed smitten.

Captain Fowler-as well as everyone else in the DPD-soon began joking and asking Nines and Millie when they were going to plan their wedding, and every time Gavin heard words and phrases like this, his heart died a little. He tried to bury it and hide it at first, but soon, any time he saw Millie and Nines together, he began wishing horrible, cruel things to happen to Millie. He would often ruminate about them in his mind until he had a sinister grin on his face which made Nines throw him a curious, cautious look for it, but he would ignore it, and later head over to join Millie in her office. These days, Nines was hardly around Gavin and their shared work station; he was always around Millie. It seemed as if Nines wanted to live there with her in her office, practically, and that pissed Gavin off to no end.

He looked over his work station when he heard Millie giggling across the bullpen in her annoying, nasally tone of voice. Nines was seated beside her, and he gave her a wide smile as he whispered something in her ear. The moment he had, Gavin nearly imploded.

_I hope she fuckin’ chokes on her own laughter._

There it was; another laugh from Millie. Nines kept whispering in her ear, and he just _had_ to be so fucking smug and coy about it. Not being able to control himself, Gavin grabbed a pen in his hands as he held his laptop up and turned his chair to the side so he didn’t have to face the lovey-dovey couple. All sorts of murderous schemes flew in his mind as he pictured Millie being electrocuted in a bathtub, run over by a garbage truck, and then kicked by Jet Li and thrown into a garbage dumpster that was later set on fire and rolled down a large hill…followed by a flaming portable toilet.

Soon, he too was giggling, which caused Connor to look up over at him from a few feet away.

Connor gave him a small smile, “Glad to see you’re in a much better mood, Gavin!”

Just catching his words at the last minute, Gavin grunted, “Shut up, Connor, you’re ruinin’ my concentration.”

That was an obvious lie; he was still in the middle of dreaming up a scenario where Millie was at a petting zoo, and as she bent over to admire a pit of crocodiles, Gavin had appeared behind her, and kicked her right in the ass, sending her flying over the railing and right into the open-mouths of the hungry reptiles.

He let out another giggle, but then, Millie let out an even louder one as she placed her manicured hand on Nines’ thigh.

“Nines!” she giggled playfully, “that’s a very bold thing to say in the workplace!!!”

Gavin’s hand immediately tightened around his pen.

_What the fuck does that mean?!?! What the fuck is Nines sayin’ to her?!?!? Oh my god, what the actual slut are they talking about?! They’re flirting?!?! They have to be flirting, why else would she freak out and say in her annoying-female-bot voice: “oooooooh Niiiiiines, that’s a very bold thing to say in the workplace!!!” I’ll show the bitch who the hell she thinks she is! If she thinks she’s got Nines all to herself, she’s soooooooooo sorely mistaken!! Guess what, bitch? You can giggle and laugh with him all you want while you drool over the fantasies you can only dream up in your android-air-head; I’ve had Nines THREE times now, and the things we’ve done together only would make you turn pale and more lifeless than you already are, you god damn mass of bolts and—_

He was interrupted when a swift kick was delivered to one of the legs of his desk.

Turning his chair over, Gavin stared up into the eyes of his angry superior.

“Reed,” Fowler breathed down at him angrily, “that report ain’t gonna write itself, son, so if you would kindly stop getting lost in your own dreamland and complete your work, I think the entire damn police department would appreciate it.”

He didn’t even wait for a reply; he was already making his way back over to his office.

Once Gavin was left alone, he stared into Millie’s office. He saw Nines looking back over at him, and his body seized up. Nines was looking at him! Nines was staring directly at _him_!!! After months of not having the android’s attention, Gavin smiled lightly, his lips curling upwards. He would’ve waved, but he was too frozen and shocked that Nines had even looked in his direction.

But then, the android’s eyes went cold, and he merely stood up as he made his way over to the door of Millie’s office.

Gavin’s heart began fluttering in his chest so rapidly and quickly, he thought it would fly out of his ribcage and into the air.

_Ohmyshitohmyshitohmygod, he’s coming towards me!! He’s gonna talk to me, finally! What do I say?!??!_

Before he could panic any further, Nines grabbed the side of the door, and gently closed the office door in Gavin’s face.

Gavin’s jaw fell, and he slumped forward in his seat. Nines had closed the door…he’d literally closed the door on his face, and he was now all alone with Millie in her little office.

The pen in Gavin’s hand snapped perfectly in two.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

Connor half-groaned-half let out a licentious moan. “Get off me, Hank!” He let out a playfully giggle as he tried pushing his older lover off him.

Gavin sighed in frustration. He should’ve known that the moment he’d desired some time alone to think, fate would spin and work against him, and give him the exact opposite. The Detective had retreated to the ‘Lounge Room’ during his lunch break, just wanting to chill out and relax there because of the solitude it offered, as well as the soft, comfortable sofas for a rest. Unfortunately, Hank and Connor had gotten the same idea…minutes ahead of Gavin. The couple had chosen the long, three-seated sofa against the left-hand wall of the Lounge Room as the perfect ‘make out’ spot.

Sadly, for Gavin, this had resulted in one of the most awkward things he’d walked in on, and he barely had enough time to recover over the mini-heart attack he’d had when he caught sight of Connor pushing down his dress shirt and Hank zipping his jeans back up.

Gross.

Hank and Connor had tried keeping their hands to themselves for a while afterwards, but soon, they were all over each other again while Gavin sat down firmly on his ass, back leaning against an edge of one of the seats of the sofa while Hank rolled on top of Connor.

Pulling his hoodie over his head to drown out the sounds of their wet kisses, Gavin snarled, “Do you guys _have_ to do this here?!?”

“No, Reed,” Hank answered slyly, “we don’t _have_ to; same way you didn’t _have_ to barge in on us.”

Gavin threw his elbow backwards, hoping it would jab Hank in the side. “Fuck off, Anderson,” he hissed angrily, “I need to think…my mind’s so cloudy.”

Connor wheezed, “Oww…that was my back you jabbed into, Gavin.”

“Sorry.”

He heard and felt them sitting up as Hank sighed, “What’s going on with you, Reed? You seem so…I dunno…preoccupied and troubled, lately.”

Gavin shrugged, trying to play it all cool, “Don’t concern yourself with it, Anderson.”

Hank huffed, “Well it’s kinda hard not to, especially when you’re acting like some angst-filled teenager.”

He spun around abruptly, “Why don’t you mind your own damn business, you old—”

The door of the room swung open, and all Gavin could hear were feminine giggles. Next, he saw what he never wanted to see, and the sight was by itself far worse than him walking in on Connor and Hank.

Nines had a hand draped around Millie’s waist almost protectively, and she was inches away from leaning into his cheek and planting a kiss on his flesh…

Hank waved at them in a welcoming greeting, “Hey Nines! Millie!”

Connor smiled as well, “Glad to see you two in here also!”

Millie paused, gasping as she let out a giggle, “Oh, hello Lieutenant Anderson, Lieutenant Connor…” she looked over at Nines and blushed, “I’m sorry, we thought this space would be unoccupied?”

Gavin sat up defensively, “Why the hell would you think something like that for?”

The room went dead silent, then.

He knew he’d spat out the question like it were an insult, but he just couldn’t help it. When he saw Nines’ long arm over her waist, his mind and heart had lost it, and he’d gotten carried away with all his emotions. They were all still running around crazily in his head as he saw Nines refusing to meet his eyes as his hand slid away from Millie’s body.

Gavin swallowed thickly, “Well?!?!”

Connor gently poked him in the neck, “It’s just a popular place for couples to spend time alone in, Gavin, don’t worry too much!”

_COUPLES?!?! COUPLES?!?! NO!!!! NINES AND MILLIE AREN’T TOGETHER!!!! THEY’RE NOT!!! NEVER EVER WILL THEY BE, AND NEVER EVER WILL I ALLOW THAT SHIT TO HAPPEN!!! NOOO!_

Before Gavin could make things more awkward, Nines backed away as he gently tugged on Millie’s arm, “We’ll try somewhere else,” he offered Hank and Connor a weak smile, “sorry for disturbing you guys.”

The door closed again, and Gavin practically fell over in a weak heap.

He hadn’t been able to control himself fully, however, and he whispered: “Don’t go with her, Nines…please…”

Hank and Connor had obviously heard it, and they sank down to the floor on either side of him as they looked down at him in worry.

Connor was the first to gently place a hand on his shoulder. “Gavin?” he gave him a light shake, “Are you okay?”

No…no, he really wasn’t, but there was no way Gavin was going to admit this to anyone. He’d sooner die of shame!

He sat up quickly, brushing himself off as he snorted, “Of course I’m fine, Connor! Did you think I was—”

“You’re in love with Nines, aren’t you?” Connor’s question hit him right in the chest, and he nearly went sailing across the room towards the opposite side.

Instead, he let out a pained sigh as he rubbed his hands over his closed eyelids. “Yes. I am.”

What was the use in lying and playing pretend? Gavin had long since realized that he was in this mess because of his fear, his insecurities, and his inability to just tell Nines what he wanted. He’d let his fear run his life, control him, and essentially take away the only person that truly made him happy and made him feel so warm and desired. Why had he been such a coward?!?! This was all his fucking fault!!! How was he to fix it, now?!

Gavin dropped his hands down to his lap while Hank hummed, deep in thought. “Why don’t you just tell Nines how you feel, Reed?” he offered as he played with his grey beard, “you’re usually a lot more forward with whatever it is you want, so this shouldn’t be such an issue, right?”

Gavin glared at him while Connor nodded, perfectly in agreement with his lover. “Yes!” he chimed in happily, “it’s always better to be honest, and I’m sure Nines is very open to—”

“I can’t, you guys,” Gavin interrupted as he traced random shapes into the carpet beneath them. “I’ve already fucked it all up.”

Hank scoffed, as if he wasn’t believing it. “Why? Err…how?”

Gavin shrugged, “I pushed him away.”

Hank frowned at him in confusion, “Wait a sec, so you mean that Nines also wants you too?”

Gavin looked at Hank for a moment, and then looked over at Connor sitting on the other side of his body, “Well, he once did, but now? I dunno…he has that plastic skank hanging off his ass all day long, practically, so why the hell would he need me for?”

Hank snorted in laughter at Gavin’s description of Millie, but abruptly stopped when Connor leaned over and pinched him on the back of the hand. He roared as he held his injured hand up to his mouth and blew on it.

“OUCH, BABE!!!” He cried out as he threw Connor a dirty look.

Connor grabbed his hand, rolling his eyes as he tenderly kissed the back of Hank’s hand, “I’m sorry,” he pressed another soothing kiss to it, then, “just don’t laugh at Gavin’s plight.”

Watching them exchange affectionate stares, Gavin groaned as he threw his head back. “See?!?! Why can’t I have what you guys have?!?!” He draped his hands forward in his lap, momentarily knocking Connor’s arms away from Hank’s in the process.

Sitting back as he drew his knees into his chest, Gavin shook his head. “I messed it all up, and now Nines is with Millie. I’m a loser.”

A knowing grin was upon Connor’s face, and he leaned into Gavin as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t look at it that way, Gavin,” he smirked with confidence as he glanced over briefly at Hank, “I think Nines is still rather interested in you.”

Gavin shrugged Connor’s hand off his shoulder roughly, “Don’t be fuckin’ stupid, Connor,” he spat viciously, “whatever the hell gives you the impression that Nines wants me?!”

Hank sighed, “Because Millie is literally the female version of you, dumbass.”

Gavin froze for a moment before his head slowly turned over to Hank. “Huh???”

Connor nodded, “It’s true, Gavin,” he waited until Gavin looked back over at him, “haven’t you noticed the physical similarities between yourself and officer Millie?”

Gavin paused for a moment, pondering on it briefly, but then he gasped. Holy fuck…they were right. Officer Millie had the same haircut style that Gavin had-only tweaked a little to curl around her jawbone in a seductive way. Her hair color was the exact same shade as his, as were her eyes. They were even as round as his own were, and her lips were the same shape, same color, same everything. The only thing that was different was her height, but other than that, she could’ve passed for Gavin’s twin sister.

His jaw dropped, “Fuck…”

Hank nodded as he chuckled, “Now you’re getting it.”

Connor gave him a gentle pat on the back. “Just tell Nines how you feel, because chances are, he’s really not over you like you think he is.”

With that said, Connor helped yank his lover up to his feet, and they waved ‘goodbye’ at Gavin as they headed back to work.

When the door to the Lounge Room closed this time, it didn’t exactly leave Gavin with the same bitter taste in his mouth as the last time. In fact, he was even smiling as a little idea formed in his head with renewed hope backing it all up.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

Gavin still was too shy to directly go to Nines and disclose how he felt about him, so what did he choose to do instead? Rely on technology for communicating. It was a good, solid plan, but Gavin knew he was still limited, and without his phone, things got a little more complicated than he’d have liked.

He first composed an email to Nines that same day after their lunch break, but he was stuck on the last few sentences. He fought and struggled with the words for almost an hour before he’d written what he thought was the most endearingly sweet love confession ever.

Grinning proudly over his work, Gavin read over the message for the fourth time.

_Dear Nines,_

_I know I’ve been a jerkweed to you lately when all you wanted was to get closer to me and know me on a different level. I’m really, really sorry about that, man. I just tend to freak out sometimes when things get over-emotional for me, and to tell you the truth, I haven’t had a real connection or relationship for a long, long time!_

_I guess you could say that I’m horribly out of practice, but that’s honestly the tip of the damn iceberg. Still, I was wondering if you would be willing to reconsider climbing the iceberg with me by your side? I know I shouldn’t even be begging for another chance, but I would love for you to give this another shot._

_Please…I wouldn’t ask and I wouldn’t beg if I didn’t feel something really strong and good here between us, and I know you feel the same way about me, Nines._

_Please respond and let me know how you want to work this out._

_Sincerely,_

_Gavin._

It was perfect.

He sent it off with the touch of his fingertip on the screen, and as Gavin sat back and gripped his fresh coffee cup, he looked at the screen, already counting down the second and minutes. Nines was a fast responder, and any minute now, he was sure that—

His screen flashed, and the email had bounced back.

What. The. Hell?

Gavin stared intently at the screen, and he clicked the email open.

 ** _Delivery Failed-_** **_Mailbox not found, Invalid mailbox, or User unknown._**

“What the fuck?!?”

Hitting ‘resend’, Gavin waited for a few more seconds, and then that email also returned back to him.

Holy shit…Nines had…no way!! No…but he had…

Nines had rejected and blocked his email.

“Motherfucker…”

Gavin felt a breeze brush by him. “Watch your language, Reed!”

Ignoring Captain Fowler’s warning, Gavin slammed a hand on his desk and deleted the entire email.

Glaring over inside Millie’s office, he saw Nines smiling as he tossed a little tennis ball back and forth in his hands while Millie interviewed another potential officer for the recruitment process and various new openings the DPD was having lately.

 _So be it, Nines._ Gavin thought, reaching in his desk drawer for a new pen and paper.

_If you want me to come chasing after you, I fucking will, and this time, I won’t stop until you talk to me._

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

For the rest of the second week of June, any handwritten note Gavin had left on Nines’ desk came back perfectly untouched. For one week straight, for every day of the week that Gavin left Nines a note, at the end of the day Gavin would receive that same note back right in the center of desk. It had gotten beyond what Gavin could take, and he crumpled them all into a big ball as he gathered them all in his arms and threw them violently into the recycling bin located under his desk.

_Damn you, Nines!!! Why won’t you just fuckin’ talk to me?!?! Can’t you see all the shit I’m going through??!?! I’m in pieces and it’s all your fault!!! It’s all because of YOU!!!! DAMN YOU!!! I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU, BUT I KNOW I DO!!!_

_………._

_I love Nines?!??!_

_When had this happened?!?!_

But it had, and Gavin knew it was love-at least on his end. There was no other way to describe the aches and pangs he felt in his heart every time he saw Nines walking around the bullpen with Millie. Nothing else would explain why as soon as he got home from work he would sit down with his cat and vent and rant to her for hours on end about Nines, sometimes even asking her opinion on whether or not she thought Nines also thought about him. There was no other reason for him taking his time each and every morning selecting newer and more fashionable clothes just to catch Nines’ attention, and there was no other reason for Gavin to dream of Nines all night long…

Yep, he was in love.

He was foolishly, madly, carelessly, and terribly head-over-heels in love with Nines, and he’d fallen quite deeply this time. There was no getting out of it, and Gavin didn’t want to at all. He just knew he wanted to fall even deeper, but he would gladly take the fall as long as Nines’ hand was in his own.

But the damn man wouldn’t even take time to read his confessions and notes!!! Why?!?! There wasn’t anything wrong with them!!! Sure, they were the coward’s guide to a love confession, but what other choice did he have??? It was the best he could do for now, but Nines never wanted to give Gavin the time of day.

_Maybe he will answer me if the notes aren’t from ‘me’…._

The idea sparked like a little flame in the recesses of his mind, and soon, it spread like wildfire.

Yes…this was perfect! Nines would definitely answer to a note if he thought it was from someone else!!!

Once again, Gavin reached into his desk for his notebook, and he began writing as he snickered to himself. He’d been so busy writing, that he failed to see Hank and Connor exchanging confused glances before Connor winked at Hank. His older lover merely shrugged, but then grabbed his headphones, placing them over his ears as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the music.

Connor held up his phone, and he’d texted out the sentence:

**_I’m betting on Gavin snatching Nines up by the end of the day._ **

Hank opened his eyes, and he read the text message while he blasted his music. Snorting dismissively, he grabbed his own phone, and texted out:

**_My bets are on Nines ending up in bed with Millie._ **

Connor shook his head as he texted back:

**_You’ll see, Hank! Nines belongs to Gavin, and when Gavin sets his mind on getting something, he always gets it!_ **

Hank waved his text message off as he rolled his eyes and texted quickly:

**_Ha! We’ll see about that for sure, Connor!_ **

Before Connor could text his reply back, Captain Fowler walked by them, and very briefly observed what they were doing. Soon, a snarl was upon his face as he spat out: “Would you girls stop passing notes in class, and GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!!!!!”

At once, both Hank and Connor turned off their phones, but they still had twinkles in their eyes for the rest of the day.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

Nines stared at the note one more time as he stood in the elevator, heading down to the basement.

**_Meet me in the Shipping and Receiving room right after work!_ **

That was all it said, and Nines was positive Millie had written it. It seemed to be in her neat handwriting, and he held tightly to the note as he slid a hand into his pocket.

He’d been rather busy that day, and Millie had left the precinct to have a meeting with Agent Richard Perkins. She hadn’t informed him of when she would return, but Nines thought this note was definitely a cute way to let him know she wanted to have a chat away from everyone else. Still, he had to wonder why she’d been so bold as to choose their place of work instead of her apartment, but then again, she had yet to ever even invite him in her apartment to begin with.

Diiiiiiiing!

Nines looked up and grinned when the elevator stopped moving, and the doors slid open to face the long hallway leading to a single door at the far end of it, past the others on either side of the walls facing each other.

When he reached the ‘Shipping and Receiving Room’, he found that the door was already open ajar, and the lights were on.

“Millie?” He stood in the center of the room, sliding both his hands in his pockets along with the note as he waited and listened for signs of movement. It was far too silent…way too silent…something had to be wrong.

“Millie?”

Suddenly, the door behind him creaked, and Nines spun around to see Gavin Reed standing behind it with a stern look upon his face.

The door slammed shut.

“Hey Nines.”

The android took a step back, and then scowled at him. “What’re you doing here, Detective Reed?”

Gavin crossed his arms. “So it’s ‘Detective Reed’, is it?” His bitter tone practically broke down the walls of the old room and slammed into Nines. Still, the android managed to keep a cold, blank expression on his face as he looked at the door.

“If you’ll excuse me, Detective Reed, I think I made a mistake.”

Before Nines could grab the door handle, Gavin stood before him. Wedging his way between Nines’ body and the door, he held up a silver key dangling on a keychain.

“Lookin’ for this?”

Nines frowned, reaching forward to grab the key from him, but Gavin dropped it down to the floor. He placed a booted leg over it, and in one smooth motion, he slid his foot along the floors in a backwards glide, and the key slid across the floors and right beneath the doorframe. It clattered and clanked, sliding out until it was now on the other side of the door.

Nines scowled up at Gavin, “You locked us in here?!?!”

Gavin nodded, “You bet your fuckin’ ass I did, Nines!”

“On purpose?!?!? Why?!?!”

“Because you keep avoiding me, Nines!” Gavin all but screamed. It made the android stand back in silence, glaring angrily as his LED light flashed red.

“I don’t want to speak with you, Detective Reed, can’t you see that?”

Gavin nodded curtly, “Oh I know, that’s why I had to get your ass down here somehow!”

Nines sneered at him, “I had a sneaking suspicion Millie hadn’t written this note,” he pulled it out of his pocket, throwing it down to the floor angrily, “what is it you want from me then, Detective?”

Gavin whirled around. He’d never really thought this moment would arrive, but now that it had, he truly felt unprepared. What did he want from Nines, really?? He searched through his racing thoughts, but there were a billion things he could’ve said to Nines then. Which of them was he to say out loud first!? He had no idea, and he hated not knowing the answer.

He gripped his hair tightly in his fingers as he let out a long cry of anguish.

“I don’t know! Nines! I don’t fuckn’ know, alright?!?!”

Nines glared at him. “If you’re concerned about your phone, I will return it after I return from California.”

Immediately suspicious, Gavin gazed at him over his shoulder, “Why’re you goin’ to California for?”

Nines paused for a moment, LED light yellow.

“Nines?”

He sighed, “I was planning on taking a small vacation of sorts with Millie.”

So it was a lot worse than Gavin had already assumed it was. Angrily, he rammed his chest into Nines’, successfully sending the android stumbling back a few feet.

Good.

“So you’re off with that slut now, huh?”

Nines hissed, “Don’t call her that.”

“Why are you even with her, Nines?!? Huh!??! Why the fuck is she so damn special?!”

Nines brushed his clothing coldly, “It’s not your concern, Detective Reed.”

Gavin gripped Nines’ shirt collar tightly, knuckles going white from the sheer strength and force as he got up in Nines’ face aggressively, shoulders quivering in anger.

“Have you already fucked her?!?” He saw Nines’ eyes widening, but he was unable to stop himself.

“TELL ME! HAVE YOU OR HAVE YOU NOT—”

“OF COURSE NOT!!! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?”

The answer had been delivered like a slap to the face. Someone may as well have thrown cold water at him, and Gavin would’ve reacted the same way.

Immediately releasing Nines, he gasped as he backed up all the way against a large, dark shelf. His mind was racing as much as his heart was, and he had to place a hand on his chest just to try and steady it.

“Wh-what? Y-you mean…you…you?!?” He was unable to finish his sentence, but Nines folded his arms behind his back as he glared coldly.

“Millie’s just a friend, Detective.”

No…no she fucking wasn’t! Not by a long shot!

He shook his head, “You’re lying!”

“I assure you, I am not.”

Immediately flying forward at him, Gavin felt his eyes watering. “Why does she look like me, Nines??? Why???” breathing harshly, he bit back a sob, licking his lower lip as he whined, “please tell me why she resembles me so much!!”

His response was a blank stare for a moment, but then Nines broke into a very dark, deep frown that made Gavin’s heart ache. Nines had never looked at him like that, and it seemed as if he was beyond disgusted and annoyed with Gavin.

“Why do you think she resembles you, Detective?” Nines took a step towards him, and Gavin immediately took one backwards.

Still advancing, Nines peered down at him with a tilted head, suddenly so damn tall.

“You’re meaning to tell me you have absolutely no idea why I’m spending time in her presence? Hmm?”

Gavin shook his head, taking another step backwards. “Stop.”

But Nines didn’t. “I’m sure you must have at least _one_ clue,” he snickered menacingly, then, “why else would you be a Detective, then?”

“Fuck off.”

“Come now, Detective Reed,” Nines purred, taking some small delight in the steps backwards Gavin took while he took another forward, “you must know…”

Gavin felt his eyes burning. He was going to cry any minute, now, and he hated that Nines was here to witness it. Hanging on to whatever pride he had left, he inched another step backwards while he turned his head to the side and forced a cold smile onto his face.

“I don’t know shit, Nines, stop playin’ around.”

The android’s breath was cold against his face, then, “You do know.”

“I don’t!!!”

“Yes, yes you do…”

Gavin had no more room to back up; he was now at the shelf again. It dug into his back, and he bit the insides of his mouth and cheeks in frustration, a hand jutting out as he wedged it between their bodies.

“Go away,” he whispered, though something in his tone seemed to cry out: ‘don’t leave me, Nines!’

Nines bent his head down a little lower, “Millie is my friend only because she looks like you.”

“Shut up!!”

Nines grinned, “I only enjoy being around her because she could be your twin…”

Gavin shook his head as his heart tightened in his chest. “Shut the hell up!!!”

“I chose her only because each and every time I am with her, I pretend I am with you instead…”

_Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please shut up!!!!!!!!_

Nines had now pressed his chest right against Gavin’s, and the only space between their bodies was half an inch between their mouths. The tips of their noses touched, their foreheads pressed against each other, and Nines was still trying to get closer….

Gavin’s eyelids closed, and he trembled as he held onto the edge of the shelf behind him.

“Wait…”

“I _still_ want you, Gavin,” Nines cooed as he ran a hand down Gavin’s side, “do you still want me, too?”

_Yes……..yes……..a thousand times yes!!!!!!!!!_

Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to say this out loud, and thinking that Gavin was rejecting him yet again, Nines sighed.

Backing away from Gavin a little, his eyes swept over his lips before a tired expression worked its way onto his face.

“Very well, Detective Reed,” he stated weakly as he stood taller and rolled his shoulders back, “I’ll just lea—”

Warm lips suddenly captured his own, effectively muffling whatever it was he’d wanted to say. Hell, Nines himself had forgotten, as he was lost the moment Gavin’s arms snaked around his neck, and yanked his mouth down over Gavin’s own. All Nines could feel was tongue, teeth, lips, and warmth. He fucking loved every bit of it, but he was still unable to believe this was all happening.

Eyes still wide open, he glanced down at Gavin, and yes, Gavin Reed was indeed kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Needing no more evidence, Nines closed his eyes, gripped Gavin’s face tightly in a hand, and rammed the Detective against the shelf. Items clashed and clattered down violently to the floor, but Gavin and Nines still struggled and fought for dominance and control over the kiss. They shoved and pushed at each other, gripped each other’s hair, and bit down hard onto each other’s lips. It was one of the most violent kisses Gavin had ever had, and it was fucking PERFECT.

Never wanting it to end, Gavin felt his lips forced open before Nines’ tongue slithered inside his mouth, eagerly meeting the caress of his own. As it looped around his own, Gavin felt his toes tingling, and he nearly collapsed into Nines’ firm, strong arms, completely overrun and overpowered by the potent sensations running all throughout his body.

_Dear god, why didn’t we ever do this before?!?! We should’ve done this a hell of a lot sooner, holy shit!! Oh my god, he’s doing everything perfectly, he’s touching everything—aaahh!!! Oh that was a good one, don’t just stop there-aaaahhh!!! Yessssss, just that way, Nines, you know how to—oooooohhh!!!!_

Nines tore his mouth off of Gavin’s, but before the Detective could whine and cry out from the loss, Nines spun him around and threw him down over a counter next to the shelves. With the swipe of a hand Nines sent folders, papers, envelopes, staplers, hole-punchers, mugs, an ashtray, and a bookcase crashing down to the floor.

Neither of them cared about the mess they’d made, however.

Gavin felt Nines’ fingers around his zipper, and in one smooth motion, Gavin’s jeans were tugged down to his ankles. Nines leaned over him and turned his head to the side, devouring his lips once again.

Nines used his tongue to fuck Gavin’s mouth, sliding the member in and out of Gavin’s mouth hotly in the same way and motion his lips slapped and rammed against the Detective’s hips. Moaning loudly, Gavin moved back against Nines, and the android fumbled with the buckle of his own pants. Soon, Nines was naked from the waist down, and the last thing he did before attacking Gavin’s mouth again was to yank down his underwear.

Gavin’s mind began to go off in alarm bells. He was going to be hurt if Nines didn’t prepare him!!!

Moving up a little, Gavin threw Nines a worried look over his shoulder.

“Nines, wait—”

He fell back against the counter, then, a sensual scream releasing from his mouth.

Nines hadn’t fucked him; he merely slid his heavy cock back and forth between Gavin’s ass cheeks, gliding over his hole before circling it a few times slowly. Nines was already wet enough so that it was incredibly slippery and sweet, and Gavin clawed at the desk as he screamed out a stream of profanities.

He wasn’t even sure what the fuck he was saying, but he had to make some noise every time Nines’ thick cock slid back and forth between the globes of his flesh. A sharp slap was delivered to his ass once, then twice, and Gavin bit down hard on his lower lip as he cried out for Nines.

Over and over again, Nines teased Gavin’s entrance deliciously by sliding and circling over his hole, but he never penetrated Gavin. This was beyond the teasing Gavin needed, and soon, he felt his own dick twitching. It grew harder and thicker anytime Nines pressed his hips against his ass, and Gavin arched his back as he pushed down on Nines’ firm hips in return.

He wasn’t going to last.

While he still had air in his lungs, Gavin cried out: “Nines, p-please!!!!!!!”

Knowing what to do now to please Gavin, Nines wrapped a large hand around Gavin’s erect member. After three firm pumps delivered while his hips gyrated perfectly and rolled into the Detective’s, Gavin had exploded his release all over Nines’ hand and the counter he was leaning against. It coated everything in sight, but Gavin was unable to stop coming as he cried out for Nines over and over again until he was certain he’d lost his voice.

A moment later, something cold and extremely wet gushed all over his ass, and it slid its way down between his legs and over the back of his thighs.

Gavin nearly fell to the floor, but Nines held out a strong hand over his waist, and Gavin fell onto that instead. Grateful he’d been helped up to his feet by Nines, Gavin swayed dizzily in Nines’ arms for a moment, and as he stared up into the android’s eyes, he saw the warmth in the blue depths that had watched him in his dreams for over a month, now.

Nines captured Gavin’s lips again, but this time it was a very slow, chaste, and gentle kiss Gavin never wanted to end. He kissed Nines back sweetly, sighing contently into the kiss until Nines moved his kisses up along his cheeks, his nose, and onto his forehead.

Gavin’s legs felt like jello, he was a little cold, he was sticky, and he was already half-hard again.

Grinning up at Nines, he whispered: “Do you want to come home with me tonight, Nines?”

A kiss was delivered onto the tip of his nose as Nines cleaned him gently with a cloth hanging from a box on the edge of the counter. Nines pulled his dress pants back up over his hips, and Gavin pouted when the image of his half-nude Nines was removed from his sight for the time being.

Gavin stood back in awe as Nines pushed back his loose bang that always fell onto his forehead, and he somehow managed to clean up so well as he kept his eyes trained on Gavin the entire time. The look he gave Gavin suggested that Nines wasn’t anywhere near being through with pleasing Gavin to no end, and Gavin felt himself blushing as a result. He just loved the way Nines looked at him, and he never wanted Nines to look away from him again.

Curling a finger around Gavin’s jawline and stroking the thick bone there, Nines smiled gently as he looked intently into Gavin’s eyes for a long time.

“I’d love nothing more than to go home with you tonight, and every night from this day on, Gavin Reed,” he smiled, but then a small frown was on his face.

Worried he would change his mind somehow, Gavin’s heart skipped a beat.

He shook Nines gently, “What’s wrong, now?”

Nines looked over at the door, and then back at Gavin. Soon, a scowl was upon his face, but then, he replaced it with a very evil, playful smirk.

“See, I’d love to go home with you, Gavin,” he chuckled as he ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair slowly and tenderly, “but the door _is_ locked, still.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “I know; I’m the one who locked it, genius.” What point was Nines trying to make, now?? To make him feel bad?? No…it didn’t seem to be that way, thankfully, as Nines held Gavin close, still gently stroking his skin.

Nines raised an eyebrow delicately, “It’s Friday night, Gavin.”

He felt a blush in his cheeks, “I know that, too!”

“The sanitation crew won’t be here until Sunday morning, Gavin…”

Holy shit……Nines was right!!!!!! The basement levels were always cleaned on Sundays!!!!!!!

Gavin’s eyes widened, and he let out a shocked cry, “NIIIIIIIIINESSSS!!! WE CAN’T STAY HERE FOR TWO DAYS!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?”

Chuckling, Nines pinched Gavin’s ass playfully before offering him a seductive smirk, followed by a wink.

“No one said we have to remain here for that long, Gavin.”

Flicking his nose, Gavin hissed, “You just implied it!!”

Kissing him one more time on the forehead, Nines gently pushed Gavin away from him and shrugged his shoulders back as he stood tall, and then angled his shoulders to the side.

This earned him a confused look from Gavin.

“Nines,” he asked in a gentle tone, “what’re you doin’?”

“Stand back, Gavin,” Nines looked over at him, winking one more time before he faced the door again.

“I’m going to break down this fucking door.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand our boys are right back where they started, but we know one thing for a fact: 
> 
> Nines is going home with Gavin tonight ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! Much love to you all ❤❤
> 
> Avixi


End file.
